Getting By
by Tomo223
Summary: After Kagome and his Mother die in the freak accident, Inu-Yasha goes into a deep depression. He's stuck with his bastard brother that couldn't give a damn and his father ran his car off the road after 'the incident' as it's called. Will he ever return to
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha 

Summary: After Kagome and his mother die, Inu-Yasha goes into a deep depression. He's stuck with his bastard of a brother that couldn't care less if he dropped dead and his father ran his car off the road after the 'incident' as it's referred to. Will he ever be normal again or will the darkness engulf him? 

 Story Title: There's More Out There Than You Think 

A/N: Ok this is a sequel to 'Language Barrier' and it WILL be angsty. So if anyone has a problem with main characters being killed off don't read. I'd rather not have my ideas no matter how impossible be called 'shitty' because ya know that's just the way life goes and it's not fair! I can tell you this from experience. So if you have no complaints to that please read and review. ^-^   

Chapter One: A Dark Beginning 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   

"Is there anything you want to talk about Inu-Yasha?" A calculating woman asked from her seat across from him. He just stared at her disbelievingly. His eyes narrowed and the woman sighed. "It's not going to help to not talk about it."  

"And what if I do? What happens if I do and it gets worse?" He questioned his cold gaze targeted at her. He had become cold, indifferent, and unreachable most said. He had stopped going to regular school when had almost killed a kid for making fun of the 'incident' as it was referred to.  

"Then you can sue me," She said sincerely   

"Sounds good to me." He had become almost as heartless as his brother. The bastard…it made his blood boil when he thought about Sesshomaru. "What do you want to know?" 

"How did you survive?" she asked pen ready above paper. 

"I don't know, I think when we hit water the windows burst and I got carried out into the ocean. I had her with me but it was too much for her human body. She was alive when we got to shore but soon after her heart stopped. That was…the worst thing I've ever experienced. Seeing someone you love get taken away from you, right when they were…" He cut off. It was too painful, the memories flashed in his mind like a film playing over and over again. He was shaking but the look of indifference came over him. A glazed look that was not natural.  

"Go on" she said trying to get some more. This was the most he had given her all week. 

"I can't. God dammit! Just leave it!" He shouted banging the armrest. It split in half and caved in. 

"That's enough for today, you may go" Inu-Yasha got up and walked in long strides to the door. He opened it and let it slam behind him. He could care less, what did it matter? What did anything matter anymore now that she was gone. He made his way out onto the sidewalk and joined the crowd of people going down it. As he walked back 'home' he thought about everything that had happened in the last three months, and what could have happened if not for… He was now 16 years old and he cursed his demon blood. That was the only thing that let him escape with his life.  

As he neared the neighborhood in which he lived the streets got quieter and soon he was alone. Despite the hour it was almost black out and the sky threatened rain. Inu-Yasha shivered and quickened his pace. As he finally approached his house he took out his key and went up to the front door. He quickly unlocked it and went in only glancing at the house across the street for a second then slammed the door behind him. 

Inu-Yasha went straight to his room; he wasn't hungry at all. As he entered he took off and threw his jacket onto a chair. The room was spotless, not a dust particle anywhere. This was a contrast to some of the rooms that were not used anymore. Those rooms were covered with dust and hadn't been touched since the summer before. The house was silent as Inu-Yasha was the only one living there at the time. His bastard of a brother had left for college despite the fact that he'd be leaving Inu-Yasha without supervision. Not that Inu-Yasha minded this but it wouldn't seem as lonely if at least someone else was in the house. He walked over to where he kept all his pictures and various message boards Kagome had made for him. A whole wall was devoted to pictures of everyone he knew not excepting his enemies. His eyes landed on a particular picture about seven months ago, when she first got there. 'Damn, all that and I still couldn't save her.' He thought as he looked at the happy faces.  

~Flashback~  

Piercing screams were heard from every corner of the aircraft as it fell rapidly. Then everything suddenly went into slow motion for Inu-Yasha as it hit water. Windows burst, water rushed in, and Inu-Yasha knew he had to get out. He unbuckled Kagome's and his own seatbelts with such speed. Their window was broken so before water submerged them he jumped out the window with Kagome in his arms. Once in the water he got away from the air craft as quickly as possible. Since his parents and brother were on the other side of the plane he didn't see them. He began to swim and in the middle of his journey across the sea his human blood couldn't take it. His demon blood took over and he found himself swimming faster and not expending so much energy in one stroke. Kagome was on his back, situated so she wouldn't fall off. After a day or two of endless swimming (A/N: no one comment on how impossible this is Kay?) he came upon shore and collapsed as soon as he was on shore enough to not get wet anymore. He gently took Kagome off his back and placed her on the sand so she was face up. She was still alive but barely, he could tell. She looked bad, there were gashes in her head where blood was caked, and she was badly bruised and looked as if someone beat the shit out of her. She was conscious and she opened her mouth to say something, nothing came out. The second time she opened her mouth her words did come out although they were not clear. "Please, it hurts too much. Just let me go." She said with pleading eyes. "Forget about me, you have a future. I got lucky the first time is all, so make your future a good one." She coughed and blood came up staining her pale face and hands. 

"You can't! Come on I know you have it in you. Just stay awake a little more" He pleaded not wanting to believe this was happening. 

"Just…" she couldn't say anymore than that as her eyes glazed over and she froze. Her heart had stopped and her blood was becoming stagnant in her veins, as she got even paler than she was. Death became her.   

~End Flashback~ 

He sighed and turned away from the pictures. He went over to his desk and attempted to do some math homework. He got out his calculator, pencil, and notebook and started to read the first question. 1) Given the statement 'if you study, then you will pass' state the Converse, Inverse, and Contrapositive of the statement. He read the problem over once more and started to write the answers. Even though he was in 10th grade his class was doing a review on Logic. He hated it and wished there was no such thing but as there is he had to deal with it like the rest of us. He was concentrating on another problem when he heard the front door open and then close very softly. He immediately grew suspicious. Sesshomaru wasn't supposed to be home until the end of December and it was only the beginning of November.  He soundlessly got up and slipped into the hallway, went down the stairs and saw a light in the kitchen. He walked slowly in the shadows and peeked into the kitchen, he had his pocketknife out and was ready to use it when he saw a woman's back as she was putting something in the refrigerator. He stepped out of the shadows, put away the knife and exclaimed "Mrs. Becker, you know how much you scared me?"  

The said woman jumped and turned around at the sound of Inu-Yasha's voice. She sighed when she recognized him. "You gave me more of a scare than I did you it seems." 

"Yes, it does seem that way. Why are you here?" He asked wondering what she was doing just walking in the house. 

"I thought you were still out so I brought over some food. You're getting very skinny, it's not healthy for a 16 year old boy to be this skinny." She explained. 

"Oh" was his remarkable response. 

"Now go into the dining room and I'll heat it up for you." She then turned around again and pulled something out of the refrigerator. She went over to the microwave, looked at the heating instructions, and put it in for two minutes. Inu-Yasha thought he had better do what she said or it might not end so pretty. He always lost in arguments against Mrs. Becker; she was too good.  

When she brought it in it looked like a homemade meal; most likely because she had brought over some leftovers from her own house. A couple kids had gone on to college so it wasn't so packed anymore as it was before. She sat it down in front of him and Inu-Yasha was forced to eat. She sat at the table until every last bite was eaten, then she took the plate and cleaned it. She finally said goodbye around 8:00pm and told him to take better care of himself; and to lock the door for gods' sake! 

"I will, thank you Mrs. Becker," He said as she walked out the door and made her way across the yard to her own house. "I am so stuffed" he commented to himself as he climbed the stairs once again to his room that was the only real functioning room except the kitchen. He again started on the math and continued until 11:00pm finishing everything he needed to for school and went to bed. 

A/N: Hope everyone sorta liked this chapter. Which I doubt many did but I tried to make it not so so sad…really I did I swear! Anyway my friend taught me how to make a bunny with the keyboard in history since we didn't have anything more research to do. (My school has COWS, Computers On Wheels. They're laptops basically that teachers sign out) anyway this is my weird bunny!! 

()_() 

('_') 

   mua ha ha ha!! Please R&R. 

 0-0


	2. Operation: Cheer Up

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha, if I did the series wouldn't be so popular and I'd probably end up killing everyone off cause I was bored with it. -

A/N: well, sorry for not updating but Track is finally OVER! I liked it but it took up so much time. On with the story!!

Chapter 2- Operation: Cheer Up

BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…BE. Inu-Yasha slammed his alarm clock with one fist unmercifully. It was a sheer wonder it didn't just break on contact. "Ugh" he groaned as he sat up rubbing his eyes and stretching. He collapsed back into bed and was about to fall asleep again when he remembered his Homeroom teacher's words. 'If you're late again I'll not only give you two weeks detention but I will call your brother.' Her voice rang through his head like chalk squeaking on blackboard. He could care less about detention, he had gotten it for almost the whole year already, but if the school called his brother…Inu-Yasha didn't feel like imagining the horrible things he'd go through, it was too early yet.   

He got up and walked out of his room and to the bathroom. He took a shower to further take his mind out of cloudy sleepiness and went back to his room to get dressed which took about ten seconds. The hard part was brushing his own hair. His mother had always brushed his hair in the morning because it was so long. 

1 Hour Later

He finally got his hair to the right silkiness and then put on his bracelet. His hair was now short but had a blinding blondeness (I like the ending –ness. Can ya tell?). He took his jacket, backpack, and c.d. player from different part of his room and walked out. His stomach growled as he laid his hand on the front doorknob but he ignored this and left. He blocked out everything with his music and likewise no one dared bother him. He was the first one at the bus stop and soon everyone that was supposed to be there was.

Shippo being the wiseass 7th grader he was and having nothing better to do till his bus came a half an hour later went up to afore mentioned hanyou and yelled "HEY, INU-YASHA!!" in said persons ear. 

"Go away runt" Inu-Yasha said reflexively while taking his headphones off.

"I see you're in a VERY good mood today" Shippo said not losing the cheeriness in his voice but at the same time sounding uncannily sarcastic. "No matter, before the sun sets I'll have cheered you up" He declared for the 500th time since the 'incident'. 

"How?"

"You'll see" Shippo replied his face sporting a sly smile. Then he happily went back into his house leaving Inu-Yasha to contemplate over this. However, Inu-Yasha just forgot about it once the bus pulled up seconds later. He pulled his headphones back onto his ears and sat at the very back of the bus, keeping to himself.

Now this was all fine and dandy by Inu-Yasha's book, but the thing that always ruined his morning more than anything was "Inu-Yasha, how are you today?"

"Go away you perverted monk" Inu-Yasha retaliated. He did not feel like talking with the stupid Houshi at that time or any other time for that matter. 

"That's no way to greet a friend," Miroku said as he sat down. He was speaking quite loudly since Inu-Yasha had his music up. Little did he know that Inu-Yasha had lowered the volume and was slightly amused. 

"Now it is. I'm not talking to you or anyone. You're wasting your time."

Miroku sighed as he got up and moved his seat to where he would be accepted more graciously.  As he sat down across from Bry he said "Don't worry about it, he'll come around by tonight…I hope" 

"Yeah and what if he doesn't? Hmmm…what then?" She said under her breath. Skye was listening to the conversation and joined in.

"In his state I wouldn't be surprised if in his mind it would be better to commit suicide" Skye said, she was currently taking AP Psychology. Bry and Miroku glared at her. "Or not, you never know. I don't want it to happen just stating a possibility" 

"Well at least he shouldn't be home until 8:00pm tonight, it should give us enough time to…" at that point they pulled up to the school and Bry never got to finish her sentence.

Between 6th and 7th period

Inu-Yasha walked down the hall at an incredibly slow pace. He had no desire to get to the next class; everyone he had wanted to avoid was in there. 7th period was History and it just so happened that all the Becker's in his grade were in that class that also included Miroku and Sango. Despite the crowded halls there was a circumference of about 2 feet around that people avoided like he was the plague. It seemed everyone's image of him had gone down during the summer after they saw the news report. He had acted like a fool on the camera when someone eventually found him and Kagome on the beach. 

Flashback

"Oh my…NED!! COME OVER HERE!" a woman shouted to someone on the shore more. As the person that was called came over she pointed to Inu-Yasha and Kagome. Kagome was face up, dried blood caked on one side of her mouth, and the sand dyed a dark red. Her eyes open and glassy, her skin pale and shined like wax paper. Inu-Yasha was close to her, his had wrapped around her waist as he lay face down in the sand. There was no visible bleeding that had occurred with him.

"Holy shit, go call the police and ambulance." He said when he had gotten a good look. I'll see if they're alive still. At this point Inu-Yasha heard all that was being said but couldn't make use of his muscles. Soon darkness engulfed him again and he let it. Ned kneeled in the sand putting his pointer and middle fingers against Kagome's throat and found no pulse at all. He did the same for Inu-Yasha but Inu-Yasha was still alive, but very close to dying. If not for the woman that found them he would have also been dead; maybe that would have been the nicer thing god could do for him, but it seemed god hated him at that moment in time and he lived. The woman went back and saw the sad expression on her husband's face.

"Are they?"

"Only the girl, the boy still has some life left." He left it at that and they stayed there until the ambulance had come. By this time Inu-Yasha was conscious and was aware that they were taking her away from him. There were cameras and the press but he didn't care. He found a way to move even though his muscles screamed to let them alone.

"No" he cried as he stumbled trying to pry the EMT's away. "You cant! I swear if you touch her, I'll kill you all!" He went into a blind rage and his demon blood showed through as he slashed at everyone. He however was in very bad shape so he hit no one and got himself to be knocked out. 

End Flashback

He sighed in disgust as he went through the door to learn about stuff he really could care less about. 

After School

Inu-Yasha walked down the block from the school to his therapist. He walked into the office and she was waiting for him. It was better to not have him wait because if she did, he'd just leave. As he sat down she put down her notepad and pen. She spoke first, "I am not going to take notes today. So what would you like to talk about?"

Silence

"How about this, how do you feel that no one congratulated you on your getting into the global language honors society?" She offered

"I could care less" He replied keeping the rock of an expression on his face.

"I don't believe you. Only 20 people got in this year, and you were one of them. Did you feel hurt that no one recognized these accomplishments?"

"No, I know I did it and that's all that matters" That was the last thing he said for the rest of the hour he was there. He really did care that no one even recognized the fact he had done something good; but he wasn't about to own up to it.

2 hours later

He took out his key and sighed as he opened the door. The lights were as usual not on but something caught his eye in the living room. No one was there but there was something hanging from the ceiling. He stepped into the room and suddenly the light flickered on and a whole mess of people jumped out at him simultaneously yelling "SURPRISE". Among them were the Becker's, Sango, Miroku, and Jinni. 

A/N: Well what did ya think? Please tell me in a review! Would have written more but I have to EAT! See ya! Tomo


	3. Weird Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha.

A/N: Okies, it wasn't really supposed to be a surprise that it was a party. Anyway, please if you read this story review it. I also know that this story just sucks but oh well.

 Chapter 3- Weird Dreams

Inu-Yasha was startled and nearly fell over backwards. His heart was pounding and his eyes were fixed in a wide manner. The banner hanging down read: 'Congrats' "What is this for?" he asked as everyone walked over to him and started hugging him in congratulations.

"You made it into a club without killing anyone, so congratulations!" Sango said as she waved a hand in front of his face. The shock still hadn't worn off. Once all congrats were said music came on and the main course was brought out. It was buffet style and a whole tray of his favorite food (Ramen) was set aside because everyone knew a tray of food did not stand a chance against Inu-Yasha.

As he gulped down the food he forgot about everything but quickly savoring the Ramen he had just attacked. Most just stared and a few people had to leave the room for the time being.   

4hours later

The only people left in the house by this time were the Becker's and Inu-Yasha cleaning up after the party. It was around 22:00 o'clock (11:00pm I believe), and everyone was tired. After they had finished cleaning up the Becker's said their farewells and made their way across the road. Finally, Inu-Yasha was alone. As much as he liked company he wasn't too sad they all left, silence was what he liked most. 'Guess I should go to sleep then' he thought as he already half asleep climbed the stairs and disappeared into his room, falling asleep instantly.

_He was on a crowded street being pushed like a rag doll between people. He walked across the busy street still in the middle of stately looking men and women all rushing to get to work on time. They moved around him and safely made it to the other side but his own legs were planted to the spot, he only looked up to hear the beeping of a Mac truck and the huge tires when the scenery changed significantly. He was under water and there was something in his arms, he tried desperately to get up to the surface but to his dismay he didn't move at all. The freezing water pushed in on him and his lunges were about to explode. He looked down to the weight in his arms and found he was looking at the back of Kagome's head. He quickly turned her around so her face was facing his own and at first her eyes were tightly closed, and her face was twisted in an expression of terror and helplessness.  _

Then her eyes snapped open and they glowed a bright red, almost as if the fires of hell were within them. Her skin got hot and the water around them started to boil. Inu-Yasha however did not let her go even when her whole body glowed red and an evil cackle came forth protruding from her mouth.

Inu-Yasha snapped his own eyes open and regained consciousness. As his room began to come into focus he noticed his hard breathing and that he was sweating profusely. 'Shit, not again' he thought as he got up and went into his bathroom. He washed his face and felt a little better but was still shaking from the dream. 'Now I have to tell her about this one.' He made his way back into his room and glanced at his clock. It read: 6:05am. He yawned and figured he'd finish getting ready since he had school regardless of bad dreams.  

A/N: very short I know I promise I'll update later today or tomorrow. I just needed to get away from 'Great Expectations' it's a good book and all but I have to read it from the actual book. My classmates get the textbook version…well I did have the text version until I misplaced the textbook. Oops! Please R&R! -

Tomo


	4. Come to Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha…what's new?

A/N: I am SO sorry for not updating in over a week or so. This week has been really rushed with HW and I had a concert (band) on Wednesday, and my 9th grade dance the following night (Thursday). On Sun-Tues I was doing HW for the whole week. -- so finally I am able to sit and write and I hope everyone likes this chapter!! -

Chapter 4- Come to Life

"The Mongols conquered much of the eastern world…" The history teacher prattled on and on endlessly. The class was supposed to be taking notes but most were doodling, passing notes, or plain spacing out. Their teacher read directly from the textbook so they could just get the notes later. Inu-Yasha sat at his desk deep in thought about his most recent disturbing dream

'Why so they all end like that?' he asked himself and upon not hearing a response from his oh so helpful conscience, sighed in dismay. As he sat pondering this in his own little corner of the room his thoughts were interrupted by a loud MEEEEEEEEP! His classmates gathered their books as quickly as possible and almost ran out of the class darting down to the cafeteria. Inu-Yasha was left in the dust as usual but didn't mind, he was used to it. 

As he sauntered down the hall once again deep in thought and not looking where he was going, someone accidentally bumped into him…hard. As papers scattered both were thrown backwards off their feet. The whole hallway held their breath and covering their ears waiting for Inu-Yasha's bad temper to come out. 

Instead he gathered the papers for the girl and looked at a few. The books she was carrying were very old and a few looked like they had changed owners a few too many times. Some of the pages had ingredients and some had weird words on it. He thought nothing of it since people just seemed to get weirder everyday. "Watch where you're going, wench" he said and walked away leaving the girl thoroughly stunned.

3:00pm

"I will tell you something today" Inu-Yasha said to his psychiatrist. 

"Go on"

"I had the dream again, except this time I was walking on a city street instead of in a building with no exit."

"Hmm…well why do you think you're getting these dreams?"

"I dunno. Sometimes, I feel like she's still alive but she's in pain. Then I usually get worse. You know aren't YOU supposed to be the one analyzing ME?" He asked wondering why the hell he was telling her this. She would never understand.

"I suppose but I just wanted to get your opinion of what it might be" she paused as if she was thinking of something. Finally she spoke, " I believe that you are still going through denial. You feel she's alive when you know she's dead, you think she's alive, you can't get her off your mind that's why you're getting these dreams. The interesting beginning to each dream reminds you of how close you came to death, however you lived. The boiling water and fire that seems to emanate around her might just be you mind playing games with you. There you have it, my analysis. Now I think you should live with someone besides the ghosts of your past. Stay with a friend or relative for a while; see if the dreams come back. Times up, see you tomorrow"  

Inu-Yasha departed quickly after hearing her analysis and decided to ask the Becker's if he could stay with them. He didn't go home that day at all. He spent the night at the Becker's and it helped him get everything off his mind.

7:00pm, Graveyard

A young girl stood in front of a gravestone sprinkling what looked like sugar onto it. She then took a vial of water and splashed it in the same manner on the gravestone. Finally she stepped back, and opened her arms to the sky. She let the cold moon wash over her face. Her features were smooth and delicate, almost like porcelain. She opened her icy blue eyes and started to chant a low foreboding song.

As her lips moved so did she. Her feet were hovering above the ground and a red light was coming from the edges of the grave. The wind picked up and then the ground itself lifted revealing another young girl covered with dirt and matted hair. She had been dead for sometime but in a flash there was no sign of her ever being anything close to dead.  

She opened her chocolate eyes and they held no mercy, no forgiveness, no soul. 

Inu-Yasha took in a sharp breath as his head started to sear with a white-hot pain. The room started to spin then he felt himself connect with the carpet. 'She's Back' he thought 'I know she's back' then his body gave in to the pain and darkness came as a shield against it. 

A/N: Hope you liked it! I will update sooner, and unlike all the other times I WILL! But only after regents review for about three classes…ugh. Anyway see ya lata! (I hate end of the school year)  

Tomo


	5. The Evil Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha.

A/N: ok I won't say much just I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 5- The Evil Begins

"EEEEE!" Ayame screamed as Inu-Yasha all of a sudden keeled over then stopped moving. "MOM!" Her mother came rushing into the room and stared in shock as silver hair spilled over Inu-Yasha's shoulders replacing the semi-darker hair he previously had.

"BOB!" She roared when she came back to her wits. Her husband then came tiredly out of the living room where he had previously fallen asleep and asked what all the noise was about. Then he saw the figure on the floor and was immediately fully awake.

 "What happened here?" He looked between Ayame and his wife for an answer.

"I heard a loud thud that woke me up so I just came in to see if he was alright and he was just lying on the floor." Ayame answered close to tears. By this time Skye was awakened and all hell would break loose when she got a hold of who was screaming.

Skye sat up in her bed and glanced at her clock. It read 12:30am, who the hell was up? She wondered as she looked over to Bry who was sleeping deeply still. 'How can she sleep through this?' Skye got up and decided that if she was up Bry would have to be up as well. Once she successfully woke Bry by pulling her off her bed, they both stepped into the hallway. Skye was fuming at being woken up and Bry was well, still half asleep. They stepped into the room and Skye didn't see the scene before her. She started yelling at the top of her lungs at her mother, Ayame, her father, and whoever else was in the room when another shriek was heard. Bry had taken in the whole room and saw something the others didn't. "The cover is a darker red than should be" She pointed out while everyone was still bickering. A sense of alarm came over her as she realized it was blood.

Graveyard

As the dirt settled back down in the ground the edges sealed as if it was never moved in the first place. The girl with chocolate eyes stood next to her grave and said nothing. She couldn't say anything at all for she was not really alive. The girl with blue eyes chanted one last song and, as her eyes lit up a fiery green the opposite girl threw her head back and inhaled as she felt a massive amount of air push inside her and overwhelm her. Once this was done the first girl spoke. "I have called you for a reason." She started in a low voice. "That reason shall be told to you in due time, but for now there are other tasks to be done to be able to complete the last task. I am sure you remember your family here and the one called Inu-Yasha. Your first task is to make them believe that you were never dead. That is all for now, Ka-go-me." The girl quickly turned around and left Kagome alone for the time being.

Kagome now turned in the direction of her former house and started the long walk there. Along the way she worked out what she would say and made up a whole string of lies that could be proved true.

At the house

"Ugh" Inu-Yasha groaned as he picked up his head from the bed covers that fell with him to the floor and stared at the people in the room bickering through his silvery locks. He coughed a couple times and spit the remaining blood out of his mouth. "Hello?" he said as no one noticed him. Finally Ayame noticed he was getting up and flew at him.

"Are you alright?" it was apparent she had been close to tears, he smelled the salt. "I thought you were really hurt"

"Nah, I guess I just fell out of bed" he lied trying to hide the truth. Ayame looked up at his head and saw two silver ears twitching. She drew in her breath, as her eyes grew wider by the second. "Huh? Why are you looking at me like that?" He raised his hands and felt two triangles, then brought his hands down and saw his nails were no longer nails. "Shit" he groaned then felt immensely dizzy.

At that point the doorbell rang and someone stomped down to see who it was. Unfortunately that person was Skye and as she slammed the door open she started to rant at the person on the other side before taking a good look at the person. "Do you have ANY sense of time? I mean really!"

"Hello, Skye" Kagome said with absolute coolness; a slight breeze emanating from her as she spoke. 

"Kagome?" Skye asked bewildered. "How, you're dead you know that?"

 "Actually I never was dead, I only led people to believe I was dead. I needed to do some things that I didn't need to have anyone involved in from here."  She answered thinking of what she could say next.

"I don't believe you. Who put you up to this? I'll kill whoever sent you, you imposter!" Skye then proceeded to slam the door shut and lock it in her face.

'This is going to take awhile I see' Kagome thought as she turned away from the door with a scowl upon her face.

She looked around her and searched for somewhere to stay until the next morning but instead spied Inu-Yasha's empty house. She walked across the street and picked the lock to the door and walked in. There was complete darkness but that didn't matter; she knew her way around like she was there yesterday. Thinking Inu-Yasha was still there as well as everyone else, she quietly walked up the stairs with grace and lightness.

As she walked down the hall there was complete and total silence. Once she reached the door that had Inu-Yasha's name on it she gently pushed it open and peered into the room. It was empty she found and she went around to all the other rooms. There was no one there at all. She walked back to Inu-Yasha's room and lay down on his bed. The sheets were fresh and everything had it's place.

'At least it's nice and clean here. Where I was trapped was dirty and crawling with bugs. I can still feel them, but it'll eventually go away. I hope' She thought and fell asleep once again this time voluntarily.

Across the street

Skye went back to where everyone was and found her mother, father, and Inu-Yasha to be in the bathroom next door and the only ones still awake. "Who was it?" asked her mother as she stepped into the doorway.

"Some freak that was pretending to be Kagome. She said that her death was staged and shit. I told her that I would kill the person that put her up to this and slammed the door into her face." Skye's eyes were slowly closing and she yawned.

"That's very weird. Why would someone do that?" her mother questioned.

"Probably some dumbasses from the college that heard about what happened and decided it would be funny to get their friend to do this." She paused "well I'm going to bed see ya" she walked out of the room and Inu-Yasha was lost in his thoughts.

'So I was right' then went back to washing his hair that had gotten covered with blood. There were streaks on his face still but it was hard enough to get it out of his hair, so he didn't concern himself.

A/N: A little longer than usual but I've realized I keep forgetting to answer you guys! I'm sorry! Gomen! Well next week the only days I will be able to update is Monday (memorial day), Tuesday, and Wednesday. Thursday is the 9th grade class trip to Six Flags in New Jersey, and Friday is moving up day. The only thing I like about Fri is that I get my yearbook. Right well yeah, please read and review.

EH(): Sorry but I hope this sorta makes up for it. Glad you liked the story though.

Sara-Chan: oOops. I forgot what it was supposed to be. Srry. But thanx for telling ur friends about it!

GIANNELLI: Thank you, that means a lot to me! Thanks for reading!

Esko Pa: Awesome bunny! My friend even made a cow after about a half an hour of trying to figure it out. The pile of words is probably punctuation…no, it's just I didn't separate it into a couple paragraphs. Ya know I really don't know what it's called either, that's kinda sad seeing as my first language is English. Oh well!

Shippogrl: Thank you. -

Puppkid: Why Kagome…hmmm probably because killing off main characters always gets interesting responses. Also i don't think anyone really saw it comin and if someone did well good job! Thanks for reading! (Yanks Rock!)

Kagome M.K: oh wow, sorry to everyone for making you guys cry. I actually was really indifferent while writing it but I guess that's just my personality. But thanks for reading! -

Kagome(): Thank you srry about not updating so soon. My time has been consumed by schoolwork.


	6. Silently Screaming

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha

A/N: YAY! Another chapter. So I'll get right to it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter.

Chapter 6- Silently Screaming

The next morning Inu-Yasha ate breakfast with the Becker's and then decided to go home for a bit. It was Saturday morning and he needed to do some homework then try and figure some things out. As he got to his front door he noticed the lock had scratch marks on it and the door was slightly not closed all the way. Inu-Yasha crept into the house without a sound and made his way silently through the house.

There was nothing out of the ordinary until he got upstairs. He could hear someone breathing, not very heavy but it was still evident. He opened his door and peered into the room. A girl was sleeping and on HIS bed no less. She had raven locks and as the sunlight streamed over her face she looked almost angelic. 'Who the hell?' he thought as he walked into the room.

Suddenly she sat straight up, looked around for about thirty seconds, spotted Inu-Yasha and started to scream her lungs out. Inu-Yasha quickly ran over and clamped his hand over her mouth muffling the sound. Once she yielded screaming he exclaimed sourly "Isn't that supposed to be my line?"  

"mff-hmmmphjhff" She said in reply and he let go of her mouth. "As I was saying, not unless you want everyone to hear about Inu-Yasha the screamer" He stepped back a bit.

"How do you know my name? Which also brings me to the question, why are you in my house and bedroom?"  He asked impatiently.

"You don't recognize me?" Inu-Yasha shook his head 'no'. "Oh, well you should. I'm Kagome, remember?" He blinked then again and again and again in confusion.

"That's impossible. She died last summer"

"Yes, that's what everyone seems to think but it's really me"

"Stop, just stop. I don't know who or what you are or you think you are but let me tell you this; no one screws with my head. What kind of sick person are you to pretend you are someone you're not?" He finished with his eyes glaring down at the girl. He had to admit she did look similar, hell she could even pass as a twin but the fact remained Kagome was dead.

"Why doesn't anyone believe me?" she asked tears threatening to spill over. 

"Maybe because we all saw her buried and she died in my arms, that's why. There are a few witnesses including myself." The girl lowered her head and tears dropped onto the bedspread.

"I'll tell you what happened," she said in a dangerous tone "sure my heart seemed to have stopped beating but it didn't. Even with your Hanyou ears you wouldn't have been able to hear it. The next time I woke up, I was on a metal table with doctors looking at me and only a sheet covered me. The doctors were going to call everyone to tell them that I survived but I stopped them. I remembered something I had to do that didn't concern this family. So we faked my death and burial. I'm sorry" 

"I don't believe your shit story for one second. Kagome wouldn't have done that to me"

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?" she snapped her head up looked at him with disbelief. "you have no fucking clue how much I've gone through in my life. You don't know how many times I wanted to call you or come back. But once you die you don't come back, I've learned that now" She got up to leave but he stopped her.

"If you can tell me what board game we played the day we decided to go to Japan. I'll believe you"

She smiled a faint smile and said "Trouble, and you broke it." He pulled her into a hug and buried his face in her hair. It smelled as sweet as ever and she wiped her tears on his shirt. A wicked smile played over her lips and she thought 'hook, line, and sinker.' They pulled apart and immediately her face changed once again to innocent. 

7 hours later

"Ahhh…" sighed Kagome as she sank into a chair. "Glad that's done" she said as Inu-Yasha came into the room with coke's in hand. 

"Yeah, I don't know how I lived here in that mess" He replied. Since the morning Kagome and Inu-Yasha had been cleaning up the house to make it look on the cleaner side. Of course Kagome had bullied Inu-Yasha into cleaning but nevertheless it was done and they now had a dust free home. Inu-Yasha opened the can and took a drink from it. "I should do my homework so I'll be upstairs. You can watch T.V. if you like." He then disappeared from the room. 

Soon after he left Kagome felt a pinprick on her left arm. She looked at it and the initials V.B. were imprinted in her arm. They soon vanished and Kagome knew what she had to do. It was nearly nightfall so no one would notice her in the dark. She went upstairs to find Inu-Yasha working and told him she'd be back soon. After that she went out the front door and ran all the way to the graveyard.

At the entrance was the cloaked girl with stunning blue eyes. Kagome stopped before her and waited for her to speak. After a slight pause she spoke. "I have called you here to tell you that there has been a change of plans. The master plan is going forward so I hope you have gained the trust of the family?"

Kagome answered briskly "not the family, only the one named Inu-Yasha. I am sure they'll accept me once he tells them though."

"Make sure he does it tonight. You are to stay with your family for the night, and I want you to kill Bryanna. I'm sure you know the precautions when doing this?" Her blue eyes looked over Kagome with an icy stare.

"Yes, of course"

"Now go and do this deed" With that the girl vanished into the darkness and left Kagome utterly alone once again. Kagome turned and ran back towards the houses with amazing speed, her eyes faintly glowing green.

Once she got back to the house she stayed downstairs and made dinner. Inu-Yasha went down after he had finished with all his work and as they ate Kagome asked if they could go see her old family. She really missed them and wanted to see them. "I tried last night but they didn't believe me. Skye was in a bad temper it seems so she slammed the door in my face, that's why I came over here."

"Sure, lets go" they had just finished and put the dishes in the sink. They walked out the front door and across the street. They rang the doorbell and loud pounding was heard. The door was pulled open and Marissa's face appeared at the door. She looked from Inu-Yasha to Kagome and back then called her mother. Shortly she appeared and Inu-Yasha asked to go inside and talk.

"Certainly, and who is this?" She hadn't gotten a good look at the person with him but once they stepped into the light she knew immediately who it was. "Come in" She stepped back thoroughly puzzled.

Once they all sat down and Kagome told her story she had the whole family believing her and taking her back in. All except for Skye of course who noticed a slight change in her; a falseness. 

Later that night she was once again in her own room with all of her possessions. Nothing was thrown away despite how long she had been gone. Her half of the room had remained untouched. "You believe me right Emily?" Kagome asked sitting on her bed.

"Yeah, I understand. You took the easy way out because you didn't really want to hurt us with your past, but you did hurt everyone a lot more than you know."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what to do"

"Inu-Yasha is in therapy now. It really tore him up"

"Oh" was Kagome's answer.

"But now, I don't think he'll need it anymore. It's really great you came back" She exclaimed brightly.

'If you only knew' Kagome thought before looking over to the clock. "Oh! It's 10:30 already. I'm going to go to sleep"

"Yeah I think I'm going to go to sleep too" They both slipped under their covers on each of their side of the room and soon Emily was asleep.

Kagome waited until 1:00am before she stood up and silently walked over to the door leading out into the hallway. She crept over to Skye and Bryanna's door and opened it. They were both sleeping deeply with the window open. A streetlight was down the street a little but still threw yellowish light into the dark room.

Kagome made her way over to Bryanna with the utmost care not to make a sound. And stood by her bed for a little while watching her sleep before she took the kitchen knife and plunged it into her heart.

Bry woke up and pain coursed through her body. So much so that when her face twisted in agony to let out a scream none was heard and none was let out. Soon she died with the silent scream still over her face.    

Kagome then made sure the screen was slashed and the bedcovers were in disarray. Her eyes glowed green with joy as the blood continually spilled onto the bed sheets and became saturated. Skye turned over and let out a sigh. This was her signal to go, there was no blood evident anywhere on her and as she crept back into her room she felt satisfied with what she had done.

A/N: whooo!! That was a long chapter but I did it and YAY! Tomorrow I'll probably update but then that will be it for the week. Next week I'll probably not update too much with how my tests are looking for the end of the year, but nevertheless I shall finish this story by next school year!(I hope) Anyway! Please read and review!! -

GIANNELLI: Thanks! She's seemingly totally human but there is a difference in her that will be mentioned in the chapters to come. Thanks for reading!

Kagome M.K.: Thanks! I hope you like the rest of the story as it unfolds!

Ja ne!

Tomo


	7. The Detective

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha

A/N: Ahhhh!!! I have successfully completed Junior High School and lived through some of the worst tests and teachers ever! Well there's still finals week, which for me is more like regents week…ugh. Oh well sorry for not updating but Great Adventure was mad fun! Nitro is the BEST! Anyway on with the story.

Chapter 7- The Detective

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" A high-pitched scream was heard clear through the house. At once everyone was banging the door down to yell at the person that had screamed like that so early in the morning. When they got in they found Skye in a corner shaking while pointing with fear to Bry. They all followed her hand and finally rested their eyes on Bry and her blood soaked bed sheets. Gasps were heard as some turned away.

Ben however wasn't afraid of going over because he figured it was all one huge prank. To his dismay though when he got over there, dark dried blood was caked around a slit in her. Her face was twisted and full of pure terror and astonishment. "Holy shit" he whispered and turned back to the group. "Well she's really dead" was all he could come up with since his voice was starting to crack. No one could or wanted to speak after that.

Kagome held her glee on the inside and looked absolutely appalled at what had happened. "Maybe we should call someone" Kagome said as they all stood staring.

"Good idea, everybody don't go in there. I'm going to call the police" Mr. Becker said.

They all heard him from the other room speaking calmly and softly to the person on the other end. Then someone jarred Kagome out of her thoughts. "Kagome, can you go get Inu-Yasha? He'll want to know" Ayame asked. 

"Sure, I'll be right back" As she made her way over to the house across the street she wondered what the master plan was, but it was fun killing. She rang the doorbell for some reason and heard soft footsteps come from within. In seconds Inu-Yasha appeared at the door and looked quite ruffled. 

"Yeah?" he asked

"It's Bry, she's apparently dead" She said it with finesse and caring.

"WHAT?" He was instantly awake and alert. "Come again?"

"Bry, she's dead. She was covered with blood this morning and the window to her room was slashed. Fortunately Skye wasn't hurt at all."

"You're kidding"

"No, I'm not. I just can't believe this would or could happen. I just came back too; I seem to bring bad luck with me everywhere I go. Maybe I should disappear again"  

"NO! It's not you're fault some sicko decided to murder your sister. Come in" 

"No, can you come over?" she gestured to her own house. "It would make everyone feel better, well it would make Ayame feel better."

"Sure, let's go" They both went back to the house and everyone stayed in the living room until the police got there, which wasn't very long. As police and paramedics rushed into the house it seemed that chaos had befallen the household. Once Bryanna was pronounced dead and her body taken away, the case was handed over to the police detectives. 

"So, who's the head of the household?" one detective asked. She had brilliant red eyes and dark hair tied up. There was no emotion on her face at all.  

"I am" Mr. Becker said as he stood up.

"My name is Detective Kagura Nibun and this is my senior Hojo Takini" As she said this a older man with gray hair came up to them.

"Hello" He said simply. "Was that your daughter?" He gazed over the whole group assembled. No one looked alike in any way, shape, or form. 

"Yes it was" Mr. Becker answered.

"It seems quite violent what happened and I'm sorry for your loss. I've seen situations like this before and it is one of the lower points of being a detective. Do you have any idea what happened?" Hojo Takini asked 

"No, my other daughter, Skye, found her this morning because they share a room." 

"Did your other daughter hear or see anything?"

"I'll call her over" he turned away from the detectives and called Skye over.

"Yes?" she asked

"We understand that you share a room with the victim. Do you have any idea what might have happened?" Kagura said her face still showing no signs of human emotion.

"Well, I only found her this morning. I went to wake her up like I usually do and I accidentally stepped on her blanket that was on the floor. It felt wet so I got my glasses and that's when I realized I was stepping in blood."

"I see. Well thank you. You all may stay here" With that both Kagura and Hojo walked away and disappeared up the stairs. 

"What do you think?" Hojo asked Kagura after they had checked all the evidence out.

"I'm not sure but it seems like the killer came in through the window, stabbed the victim, took the knife out and went back out the window. There are no marks on the window though that would give evidence to being stepped on." She replied.

 "Hmm, this is going to take awhile I see" Hojo said.

Back Downstairs   
'What the hell is Kagura doing here?' Kagome thought as she sat on the couch next to Inu-Yasha. Just then her right arm felt like it was being stuck with pins and she knew that her master needed her. "Inu-Yasha?"

"Yes?"

"I'm going out for a walk and I'd like to go alone to sort things out. I'll be right back ok?"

"I don't like it that you're going out alone. Especially if the killer is still around."

"Don't worry I just need to go up and down the street and I'll be right back ok?"

" Fine, but be quick"

She smiled "of course" and left out the front door. Her mind snickered all the way to the graveyard as she thought through all the horror she had caused. It made her laugh and this mission thing was turning out to be far much more fun than her life had been before.

A/N: Well that's about it for this chapter! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I know this story is turning out like crap. Well this week has been FUBAR. (Fed Up Beyond All Recognition). I can't answer any though because we just got AOL9.0 and all my folders in my saved mail was wiped for some reason. Well please R&R.


	8. Caught

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha

A/N: ummm…sorry. I haven't updated because truth be told I forgot about the story until today. Well that's mainly because of all the tests this past week, at least school is done. I just remembered today because it's my b-day (well technically next fri is but shh!) and I hate my family (they came over) so I typed this up! YAY!! Well I'll get on with it then!

Chapter 8- Caught

"Why do you think I have called you here?" The girl asked, her blue eyes looking mercilessly at Kagome.

"I do not know" Kagome answered as she stood up a little straighter.

"It is because things are moving too slow!" Her icy voice said, lingering in the air. Kagome winced. "It seems there is an obstacle of sorts. A certain detective maybe that has been renowned for her accuracy in solving cases. She will need to be dealt with; soon. But for now I'll settle for a couple more in the household dead. I'll be watching" She turned and disappeared into the graveyard.

Kagome also turned and started going back to the house; devising a plan at the same time. This time it'll be harder but if Kagome could just kill a few more her master would be pleased with her. 

When Kagome returned to the house everyone except the family was gone and a room was taped off for official investigation. It was only about midday so Kagome decided to read a book for the time being.   

6 hours later

Kagome smiled sinisterly in the darkness; it was almost time. She had been devising and perfecting the plan nearly all day while she read the book and now it was almost time to put it into action. Inu-Yasha had stayed the night. With his youkai abilities he would be able to keep watch.

This however did not threaten Kagome. If she as caught by him she would just play it off that she wanted a drink of water or was on her way to the bathroom. Kagome had a gleaming sharp dagger in its sheath in the waistband of her pajamas. She would use this knife rather than an ordinary kitchen knife. Unlike an ordinary knife her dagger did not leave any visible marks…inside the body or out. 

She gracefully walked down the hall as if she was gliding over ice. As she took more steps across the room to the door out to the hall her heartbeat steadily increased. She reached out her hand and felt for the doorknob. Once she had hold of it she turned it and opened the door. She checked to make sure no one was there and began walking to the room she wanted. 

The door to this particular room was covered with pop idols and celebrities. It belonged to the two ditziest girls in the house…Marissa and Melissa. As she opened the door Kagome peered inside. Marissa and Melissa were sleeping soundly with those beauty sleep masks on. It was quite a repulsive sight and the worst thing was the room itself. It had now been covered with sparkles and more posters of people who obviously had no sense of self-respect. This made Kagome's smirk deeper. It would be more meaningful to her now. She slipped the dagger out of her belt and it made a slight ringing sound. The end glowed a subtle green.

A few rooms over a certain someone heard this ringing. It really was not that hard to hear with his sense of it. Inu-Yasha silently got up and went to investigate. He could see where a door had been opened and strangely a soft green light wafted out the door. He sniffed the air and noticed that Kagome had been by here recently. His eyebrows furrowed in thought and confusion. He peered in the room and saw Kagome with what looked like a sharp dagger that was raised above her head ready to strike.

'Wait, what's she doing?' he wondered and then noticed that the strange green light was coming from the dagger. Before he could think anymore the dagger started to go down and he realized what Kagome was doing. She was trying to hurt, even kill the other girls. He ran into the room and caught Kagome's hand just as it was about to strike a very fatal blow. 

Kagome gasped but didn't relinquish her hold on the dagger. Instead she took a second dagger out and stabbed behind her. She felt the dagger sink into Inu-Yasha's side and heard his surprise. Blood ran down the length of the dagger and dripped onto her hand, then onto the carpet. She took the dagger out and the wound sealed itself but it was in no way cured. 

Inu-Yasha staggered back and let go of Kagome. A look of genuine surprise and confusion was displayed on his face. Kagome ran into the hall yet Inu-Yasha would not give up that quickly. Yes, it hurt like hell every time he moved but it was only physical pain. It could be dealt and coped with. He lunged and brought Kagome down to the floor. She struggled for a moment then very suddenly stopped. He got up a little and she sprang back to life. She was almost to the stairs when a battle cry was heard and many golden lines caught Kagome off guard and sliced her severely. 

With a scream Kagome was defeated. She tetered between falling down the stairs and not falling at all. In the end she fell down the stairs; mass amounts of blood staining each and every stair. 

There was blood running down the walls. It looked as though the house was bleeding instead of one girl. But there in lies the answer. Kagome was not a girl, nor was she a devil or an angel. She was the living dead that was sent back to death by the only person who couldn't have wished for more than to have saved her. 

Next morning

The police were back as well as both detectives. "Very good job young man" Mr. Takini said to Inu-Yasha that was presently being treated for the wound Kagome had dealt him the previous night. "You've just helped avoid a homicide."

"Yes well, don't go having a big head now" Kagura said coldly from the doorway. 'If you could just answer some questions for me, that would help with the paperwork." Over the course of the next hour Kagura questioned him on the exact events of the previous night. Then as she put her notebook away she asked some rather personal questions. "What was the girl's name?" Kagura asked settling back into an armchair she had pulled up beside the bed Inu-Yasha was in.

"Kagome Higurashi" he answered 

"Really now. That's interesting" Kagura's brilliant red eyes clouded over as she remembered a few years earlier. 

"Looks like I have a new roommate" The girl said walking around Kagome to her bed and dresser

"Yeah, I just came here about thirty minutes ago" Kagome said to her

"What's your name" the girl asked with slight curiosity

"Higurashi Kagome, yours?" Kagome answered

"My name is Kagura" she said "I don't know my last name so I can't use it" A little sadness peeked through her guard. She quickly caught herself but not before Kagome caught it. 

"Hmm…yes she was my roommate for awhile. She wasn't there very long though" Kagura muttered to herself but Inu-Yasha heard every word.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, Higurashi Kagome was my roommate at the orphanage. Wasn't there for very long though, got adopted almost immediately. Me, I had no luck. No one in his or her right mind wanted a cold, smart ass 17 year old. So when I graduated last year I became a detective because of my own experiences. However! I do not have anymore time to spare so goodbye Mr. Inu-Yasha" She stood and curtly left, Mr. Takini also leaving. 

"Maybe we'll see you again," Mr. Takini said kindly

"Maybe" Inu-Yasha replied not really thinking about anything except the exceptional pain and agony he was currently in"

A/N: Not the last chapter for anyone that thinks it is. Anyway! There will be only one or two more follow up chapters revealing well…you'll see. Bye!!!

Tomo


	9. Somethings A Miss

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha. For the thousandth time!

A/N: Ok, so I was thinking about it and it'll take more than one or two more chapters to have the story go the way I want it to. Thanks to Esko Pa, Chibi-Yomi, Kagome M.K., and Evil-Hans for reviewing the last chapter! (Evil-Hans, did you read Language Barrier before this one? If you're lost that might help a bit.) Everyone that reads but doesn't review please review, I'd like to know that you're enjoying my writing or if you hate it tell me! Please have a reason though. -

Chapter 9- Something's A Miss

"Am I accident prone or something?"  Inu-Yasha asked as he lay on the guest bed in the Becker's house.

"Apparently" Ayame said. She was next to the bed and had some Ramen in her hands. Inu-Yasha could only sit up and move his right arm seeing as it was his left side that got punctured and whenever he raised his left arm the side would hurt. "Here" she put the ramen down on a table that extended over the bed and put a fork beside the bowl. Then she walked out of the room not looking back.

He stared at the closed door quite shocked at Ayame's behavior. She had never acted so cold to him in all his life. 'Now that I think about it it's not surprising actually. She had to see her sister die twice, once by unfortunate events and once by the person she had admired. Wait she admired me?'

'Stop stroking your ego'

'No! Dammit, you again? I thought I got rid of you in therapy'

'Yeah it's me, but I'm your conscience for crying out loud. You know? The little voice in the back of your head making sure you don't do anything STUPID!'

'Well you didn't do such a great job then!'

'URUSEI!! That is not the case right now. So why don't you eat your damn soup and get up! You're not hurt THAT bad! You're a hanyou, you should be healed by now!'

'Key word I SHOULD. Now shut up, I'm blocking you out!' True to it the voice did not speak again. Inu-Yasha ate the soup and heard a knocking on the door as he lay down to go back to sleep. He heard muffled voices then someone running urgently up the stairs. Next thing Inu-Yasha knew he was face down on the floor with someone's foot weighing down on his back.

"Hello little brother" The calm voice floated down to Inu-Yasha's ears. "Have you been hindering this family with your presence?"

Inu-Yasha grumbled and Sesshomaru (A/N: Did you know that Sesshomaru means "the killing pill"? Well it does!) released Inu-Yasha from under his foot. "Not really. I helped prevent a murder at my own personal risk"

"Is this so? Well at least you are useful for something these days" Sesshomaru stared vehemently at Inu-Yasha as he struggled to get up. "Is something the matter?"

"Yes, I got stabbed" Inu-Yasha grumbled, his voice full of hate. He held onto the side of the bed and stood shakily up.

"Pitiful. Why aren't you healed then?"

"I don't know. It was a weird dagger. Left no mark whatsoever and it was glowing green!" At this Inu-Yasha sat on the bed. Sesshomaru's eyes lit up with realization but before he could say anything someone entered the room.

"Sesshomaru" Said Mrs. Becker who had entered the room. "Why don't you leave your brother alone for now? Hmm? Let's go downstairs and I'll tell you all about what has happened." She guided him, much to Inu-Yasha's relief, down the stairs; their voices becoming mere distant sounds.

As darkness enveloped the land a lone figure could be seen standing at a grave. She wore an old fashioned cloak and her face had never been seen by anyone. For the people that lived near the graveyard they just believed her to be a very strange young girl that, as the years went by, never really changed. Well, what they saw of her didn't change.

On this conspicuous cool summer night that lone figure was, as usual, there but something about her presence made the air around her unsettled-- it felt as if even the dead were fidgeting in their graves. She stayed only for a few minutes and then decided what she would do now that her plans had gone miserably wrong. "Well, I suppose it was foolish of me to have someone else do my bidding" She whispered to the wind. At that she turned and disappeared into the darkness.

"Be back in a few!" Inu-Yasha yelled through the house as he walked out. He got on his bike and started pedaling down the street. He had to go get some stuff for his house. They had run out of milk, bread, and butter so he volunteered to get it. It was a beautiful end of summer day and it was nice to get out once in awhile.

It had been at least a month since Kagome had come back, killed, and was killed but not before stabbing someone else, namely him. Inu-Yasha had stopped going to therapy since it just wasted money and now he felt better about telling people what he feels. His brother Sesshomaru came back and had not left since, a new record.

Inu-Yasha had gotten over the stab wound within two weeks and went back to live in his house thanking the Becker family profusely with some help from his brother.

Flashback

"Thank you for... " Inu-Yasha trailed off mumbling as he stood on the threshold of the door.

Say it louder!!" Sesshomaru yelled at him.

"Thank you very much for letting me stay with you" Inu-Yasha said in a normal voice.

"That isn't good enough! Is THIS how you give thanks??" Sesshomaru then proceeded to beat Inu-Yasha up until he was screaming it so the whole town could hear it.

End

Good thing the school year would be starting again in one week's time. It was the first time Inu-Yasha had EVER wanted to go to school in his life. I guess the change of heart came when his brother came. They had cleaned non-stop for a week at one point. Everyone else in his life was basically the same except for the few very sensitive Beckers.

Ayame now looked depressed all the time, Shippo avoided Inu-Yasha at all costs and whenever he saw Mr. or Mrs. Becker they looked a bit like their smiles were forced. At least he Inu-Yasha didn't have to worry about friends too much. Unless you count Sango whom he was not on very good speaking terms with since the beginning of the summer.

All in all it had been a crappy summer and he had been welcoming fall for the longest time.

The only downfall was that the school he currently attended changed their clothing policy. Instead of letting students wear whatever they wanted as long as it was decent (that didn't stop some people though) everyone was required to wear a uniform. This was a public school but apparently the school got complaints the last year because their child was being made fun of because of what they wore was hand me downs (A/N: I wear hand me downs; just so people who are like "But I wear them too."  So do I!!).

Inu-Yasha turned his bike into the parking lot of a convenience store, put it in the bike rack, and locked it up. He then went inside, got what was needed and stood on line. As he stood on line a girl with blonde hair and crystal blue eyes got on line behind him. She was holding and slushie drink in her hands and looked a mix of nervous and bored. He had never seen her before so he decided to ask if she was new.

"Are you new in this town? You don't look like you know the area" He asked turning to her.

"Well I don't go out often but I've lived in the area for most of my life." she answered clearly.

"Oh, sorry, It's just I've never seen you in school but oh well just thought I'd ask"

"Hmm... I go to a private school but starting this year I'll be attending the public school, I heard the public school was better anyway."

"What's your name? Maybe I'll see you in school sometime then."

"Oh, I'm Lauren Viselli. You?"

"Inu-Yasha Osaka. Well I guess I'll see ya around then" He had paid for his items and was backing out the door as he said this.

"Maybe..." Lauren said. Once he had disappeared a smirk crossed her lips and then she turned to the cashier to purchase her drink.

A/N: In the next chapter: School's started again and no one is happy about the uniforms even though they're not very ugly. Inu-Yasha starts being social and what's up with this Lauren character? Ok end of summary. Hope you liked this chapter and please review. Oh yes there IS something I'd like to alert everyone about.

ATTENTION: I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE FOR A WEEK STARTING JULY 3RD AND ENDING JULY 9TH! I am going to Seattle in Washington State for an outward-bound course. Should be fun but I have to get up at around 3:00am to go to the airport for my flight -- ugh! Well, see ya later! Tomo


	10. First Day Blues

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha

A/N: ok, I HAVE been writing this chapter over and over for about two days, so please don't be mad. I only got back from Washington State last week. I also needed a re-coup day cause I was dirty! We weren't allowed to take a shower for seven days (that's how long my course was). I went for backpacking. So on with this!!

Chapter 10- First Day Blues

"GET UP!!" Sesshomaru was on his wits end as Inu-Yasha just played deaf and didn't move. Finally Sesshomaru took Inu-Yasha and threw him against the wall.

"Ouch, you didn't have to go that far" Inu-Yasha said his head coming up from the other side of the bed. "I was getting up you know. It's very rude to throw a sleeping person"

"Good thing you're not a person then" He turned to the door. "The bus comes in half an hour be ready in fifteen" He then walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

"Fine" Inu-Yasha mumbled to himself fully aware his older brother could hear him. He then stood up, cracked his back and neck, then got dressed. It only took him about ten minutes to get ready since he didn't really do anything to get ready. Just throw on some clothes, put on his bracelet, run a comb through his hair, and pick up his backpack, which was ready to be filled with books galore by the end of the day.

Yes it was that day that most kids dread. The first day back to school. After two months of sleeping in, sitting on the couch, and doing absolutely nothing it was time to go back to the monotonous drone of school life. Isn't it just wonderful?

Inu-Yasha walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen. To his surprise there was breakfast lain out and plates also. Sesshomaru had already started so Inu-Yasha followed suit. "So why do we actually have a good breakfast?" Inu-Yasha asked through a mouthful of food. He hadn't noticed the other person sitting at the table.

"Well I thought you would have noticed by now but, I see you are as dim as ever" Sesshomaru said looking up from his plate directly at Inu-Yasha. "This is my now fiancé" He gestured to someone sitting directly opposite Inu-Yasha. There was a vase with flowers in it so he moved it aside and stared at the woman.

"You're the detective!" Inu-Yasha said almost spitting out the food in his mouth in surprise.

"Her name is Kagura" Sesshomaru interrupted. "And she's going to be living here with us from now on"

"Ok, well I gotta go. See ya" Inu-Yasha said then put down his fork, picked up his backpack, and walked out the front door. He walked across the cold dew covered grass to where a few of the Becker's were standing waiting for the bus. 

"Hi Inu-Yasha! Excited for the first day back?" Emily had come up beside him half smiling.

"Hey, not really. I hate school and it hates me remember?" He said honestly not smiling at all.

"Well hopefully you'll be in a class with us this year. That'd make it better right?" She looked at him hopefully. They had all been trying to cheer each other up since the summer's events.

"Right" He said without much enthusiasm and a hint of sarcasm. 

 Emily looked a bit hurt by this response and didn't speak to him again the whole time. Even Miroku decided not to say anything and had stopped, for the most part, being his lecherous self.

When they had arrived at the High school Inu-Yasha, despite his coldness, walked with Emily, Miroku, Sango, and Skye. They all had lockers close to each other. There were a couple of lockers between theirs but they were close. "Let's go to the forum. I want to know what homeroom we're in this year so we can get our schedules" Skye said and led the way to the forum (entrance hall).  

There were a lot of students there since so many went to the school so they had Skye, the smallest out of all of them go to the list and check for all of them. When she had come back her face was one of delight. "Good news guys. We're in the same homeroom this year!" 

"What room?" Inu-Yasha asked his mood picking up a little.

"Room 224. Let's go" They made their way slowly down the halls until they came across room 224. It was used as a history room but for fifteen minutes it was homeroom. As they walked in there were already a couple of kids seated. None looked like they knew each other. As Inu-Yasha scanned the room his eyes fell upon a familiar girl. She was sitting near a window and was looking out of it.

"You know her?" Emily asked noticing where Inu-Yasha's gaze was.

"Yeah I met her in the convenience store last week. She went to the private school and just transferred to the public school this year."

"Ugh, I bet she's from The Slonybook School. I don't like the people from there. Most think they're better than us just because they go to that stupid private school. I don't get why it's even there! It's within the districts boundaries and has the same things we do. Only difference is they have to wear uniforms. Well let's sit over here" Emily finished. She had a bad run in with a girl from that school one time. It ended in the private school girl on the ground bleeding profusely from her nose and Emily walking away with a few scratches. Not a pretty sight.

"Well she seemed nice when I talked to her. Not stuck up about anything really. She said she doesn't go outside often. That would definitely explain her skin color. Whatever" Inu-Yasha turned back to the group and they all had looks of surprise on their faces. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that you're not sulking anymore. You look better" Skye voiced.

"Oh, well. Shut up"

"Can't even take a friggin complement" She grumbled then looked around the class. More students filed in and finally the bell rang. They all got their schedules and soon enough were off to them. Inu-Yasha had a few classes with Emily, one with Skye, and four with Miroku. It was going to be one helluvayear. However Inu-Yasha had no clue how true this statement would become.

Four periods later

"Damn, my classes get more and more boring every year. What's more is every teacher gave the same speech!" Inu-Yasha said as he sat down with his lunch at the table his group had picked.

"You mean the SAT speech? I know what you mean" Emily said, then straightening up she said "The SAT's are going to be the most important tests you will ever take. It is a large part in why colleges pick or do not pick you to enter their fine institute. And blah blah blah blah blah all day long" She slouched again and laughed along with the rest of the group.  

"Excuse me, may I sit with you?" The group's attention was adverted to the speaker. She spoke like she was scared they would say no.

"Sure, there's enough room." Miroku said eagerly clearing the place beside him of his books.

"Oh, thank you" She sat down and started eating. 

"So, I haven't seen you around. You new?" Miroku asked 

"Sort of. I went to the private school before this but decided to come here this year. I heard it was better." She answered "But I thought your friend Osaka-san told you this morning.

"So you do know each other"

"I talked to him briefly in a store last week. So I suppose we know of each other" 

"Ahh" Miroku then took her hands in his and said what he says to every new girl he meets. "Will you bear my child?" Lauren's (we got her name from the last chapter…I just remembered it) eyes grew wide with shock as Sango reflexively hit him over the head as hard as she could with her newly acquired textbook. 

"Don't mind him. He says that to every girl he meets" Sango assured her as Miroku lay on the floor unconscious.

"Is he ok?"

"Yeah, should be fine in a couple of minutes" Sango said passively. "Anyway what's your name?" 

"Lauren Viselli, you?"

"Sango Taijiya" Sango said

"Emily Becker"

"Skye Becker and that's Miroku Houshi"

"Oh so you two are sisters?" Lauren asked pointing to Emily and Skye. "You look nothing alike"

"Well we're sisters by adoption. My parents adopted a lot and there are more that go to the elementary and junior high schools. There are two in 10th grade also." Emily explained.

"Oh I see" Lauren answered.

"Well, welcome to the public school. Hope it works out better than the private school for ya" Skye piped in.

A/N: k, that's it for now. I am going to watch I Love The 90's on VH1. hope you liked this chapter!!


	11. Happy Again

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha

A/N: hallo! I have some writers block so I took the time to think about the story line and such, and I know what I want to do now so enjoy! And if you don't then don't read.

Chapter 11- Happy Again

RIIIIINNNGG!!! 9th period ended as the last bell of the day rang through the halls. Chatter and the sound of lockers slamming cut the still silence. Inu-Yasha was walking from his Computer Lit. Class to his locker quite slowly. He had nowhere to rush off to. Most people got involved in clubs or sports but some like Inu-Yasha just rode the first bus of the afternoon home.

As he closed his locker and stepped into the hall a girl ran right into him. As she took a step back she realized she had hit an upperclassman, said sorry a few times, and was on her way. 'Stupid tenth graders' (I am a tenth grader so no offense to 10th graders!!) he thought as he wound his way through the crowds and to the front entry hall.

Emily and Skye were on the School volleyball team so they went home at around 6:00pm, and Miroku was at some sort of club. He leaned against the wall and waited for all the buses to pull into the bus circle. He scanned the hall for any familiar faces and saw no one he recognized until his eyes landed on Lauren.

She had been standing by the doors waiting and staring into space. It didn't seem like she had any friends yet so Inu-Yasha went over for the sake of talking to someone. "Hi, Lauren was it?" He said as he approached. She jumped and her eyes came into focus as she looked around for the owner of the voice.

"Oh hi. You're Inu-Yasha right?" She replied once she had gotten her wits back.

"Yeah, so how was your first day here?"

"Really good despite the reaction I got when I told people I went to the Slonybook School previously"

"Gave you a hard time?"

"Not really. They just acted differently than before I had told them."

"I wouldn't worry about it. Everyone just thinks that those students are rich snobs, that's the one thing we can all agree on." 

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing really. It's just that the students that come here come from two junior highs. Those are Murly and Gemeni. We hate each other mostly but everyone hates the private school kids, it's like uniting against the common enemy. No offense" Lauren had made a face at that comment.

"It's not like I chose to go there"

"Well, choice or not you come from that school and it'll take a bit for anyone to get used to the idea. Oh the buses are here. Which one are you on?"

"I'm on AA, you?"

"Same here, its all the way down at the end dammit! Now we have to walk"

"How come you're not being like they were to me?" Lauren inquired as they walked down to the bus.

"Probably because I'm not like the rest of the school. I wouldn't give a damn if you were from another planet even. I also know what it feels like to be shunned for what you are. Anyway, after you" They had reached the bus and he let Lauren on before himself. They sat in the back of the bus and got off at the same stop. They parted ways there but not before they got each other's email and phone numbers.

As Inu-Yasha walked in his house he could smell dinner being prepared and wondered who was here. Sesshomaru was still at work and he should be the only one here. He walked into the kitchen and saw a young woman with straight black hair and light olive skin at work in front of the stove. "Excuse me, who are you?"

The woman looked startled as she turned around. When she saw who it was she sighed in relief. "My name is Rin. Your brother introduced me to you this morning"

"Oh, I wasn't listening and I didn't see you this morning so whatever." He turned around, walked out of the kitchen, and up the stairs to his perfectly neat room. He finished his homework in about an hour and then flopped on his bed. He stared at his computer wondering if he should go on for the first time in a couple years and enter Lauren's email into it. He'd have to start going on more and update his server but it wouldn't be that hard. 

With a sigh he got up and turned on the computer. He re-attached the mouse and keyboard to it and picked up a disk. It was the latest version of ARL the Internet provider he currently had. Once the computer had loaded he put the disk in and updated everything there was to update. The emails of his former friends were still in his address book so he figured he'd just keep them; see if anyone wanted to speak to him with the chatting feature. A couple screen names came up in his buddy list but no one tried to talk with him.

He entered Lauren's email and screen name into his address book and also entered it on his buddy list. He saved everything and seeing that she didn't pop up signed off. "Inu-Yasha! Dinner is ready, come down!" Rin's voice floated up the stairwell.  

"Coming" he responded. He felt so much better and he didn't know why. Maybe this year would actually be semi-good.

 The Graveyard

The same girl was standing in the same place at the same time as every other night. Her lips moved as if she was talking to someone but there was no one else there…that anyone could see that is. "The plan is moving forward like planned, I only hope it is fast enough jii-chan." She stopped speaking and listened intently, her blue eyes shining in the moonlight. "Yes, of course" 

At that she knelt down and put her hand on the grave in front of her. After a few more minutes she left and the night was once more undisturbed.

A/N: well gotta go! Sorry it's so short! Bye!


	12. Changing

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha

A/N: ok now I'm just doing this cause I like to write but I am going to start writing a different fanfic in the Witch Hunter Robin category. I'll finish this one but not too speedily. Please R&R.

Chapter 12- Changing

MEEP MEEP MEEP smash Inu-Yasha looked over to his newly destroyed alarm clock. "Arg, damn. Fluffy is gonna kill me. Oh well' His golden eyes fluttered closed again as he settled once more to go to sleep when he remembered what had happened last time he didn't get up.

"GET UP!!" Sesshomaru yelled at the stubborn 16 yr old that was blatantly ignoring him. Sesshomaru was about to grab his ears and yell in them when Inu-Yasha sat up. He looked thoroughly annoyed and said the one thing that would be his ultimate mistake.

_ "Relax, Fluffy. I'm getting up" He then pulled the blankets off himself and was about to stand when Sesshomaru took his feet and dragged him out of his room with such force that Inu-Yasha bashed into the wall when Sesshomaru turned to then run down the hall and made sure Inu-Yasha's head hit every stair on the way down. _

_"So, are you up NOW?" Sesshomaru looked furious and then stalked away. Inu-Yasha could have sworn he saw steam coming out of his head. _

That was one thing Inu-Yasha had no desire to re-visit. So he reluctantly got up and looked at his calendar. More than half the days on October were crossed out and Halloween was approaching quickly. Inu-Yasha's favorite holiday because of the candy and the fact he could go out of the house without worrying about his dog-ears showing up as they sometimes did.

However something was scribbled on the 24th, which was today. He noticed this and looked closely at the writing. It said 'Lauren's Birthday' with and exclamation point and weird shapes around it. Sango had done it when she updated his calendar. Then it hit him…he hadn't gotten anything for Lauren for her Birthday, they had been friends for a while now and he should have remembered.

"Shit" he grumbled and quickly got ready for school. He inhaled his breakfast, took his backpack, and hopped on his bike. "See ya later Fluffy," he yelled as he sped off down the road trying to think of a store that would be open. 'The convenience store, of course. They would be open'.

BIIIINNNNGGG

"Hmm, wonder where Inu-Yasha is. He's late" Sango said as she sat in homeroom with Miroku, Lauren, Emily, and Skye. They had been congratulating Lauren on making it to her 16th year of life and planned on getting her a stack of two or three cookies that they would put a candle into and pretend it was lit at lunch, it was a sort of tradition for them.

"He wouldn't skip school knowing it was Laurens Birthday. I know he wouldn't" Miroku said "I think Sesshomaru would also kill him if he skipped anymore"

"That's true" Skye voiced "You should have heard the racket a couple weeks ago. It was so early yet they were yelling and fighting about something. I think it was something about Inu-Yasha being…incompetent? I don't know all I know is they made a lot of noise"

The classroom door opened revealing a disheveled and wind burned Inu-Yasha. He had something behind his back and as he passed people they shivered because the cold was emanating from him. "Where have you been? You look like you walked here" Lauren commented.

"Gee, is that how you greet people?" He said but didn't wait for her answer as he held out a brown paper bag. "I got you something for you this morning. That's why I was late and I rode my bike here for that matter"

She opened the bag and took out a pack of gum, a lotto ticket (he can be very persuading sometimes), and a single yellow rose signifying friendship (however he just thought it looked pretty). "Thank you Inu-Yasha. I really like it" She stood up and gave him a hug then put the items back in the bag and put it in her backpack.

"That was sweet of you. What, did you take nice pills this morning?" Sango said and snickered a bit.

"Hardy har har, very funny." He said with the straightest face possible and took a seat.

"I thought so. So really what's up?" Sango asked knowing that something was weird with him.

"Nothing. God do I have to have a reason to be nice?"

"Yes" they all replied in unison, even Lauren said yes.

"Impossible, well I'm going to my locker. See you guys in class" He stood up and simply walked out of the room. The teacher was smarter than to stop him and just issued a warning to get to class when the bell rang.

Sango just stared at the door contemplating what could possibly be the matter. She was only shaken out of her own world by Miroku that was, for once, not being perverted. 'Everyone is acting strange. Even Emily and Skye are really happier since we met Lauren. Maybe Lauren's cheerfulness is just simply catching. That's not so bad, so why am I not feeling particularly nice or anything? Maybe it's because I'm such a bitch anyway…heh heh heh, yeah that's it'

A/N: ok this chapter sucked but it sets up the next chapter which I am going to write soon. See ya.

Tomo


	13. Turning Tables

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha

A/N: sorry about not updating. I'm going through a writer's block…very severe one that is not helped by the looming of school starting in a couple weeks. Well hope you like this chapter!

Chapter 13- Turning Tables

So the days quickly melted into nights and a week had gone by since Lauren's Birthday. In that time everyone remained acting a little weird. Miroku's 'wandering hand' had evidently been somewhat cured because he could retain himself quite well, although he never could retain enough to hold back on Sango. That earned him a few well-placed slaps and a hit to the stomach. Inu-Yasha kept being punctual and well mannered. Emily was very outgoing and very loud at some points. Skye was unusually focused and even her volleyball got better as a result.

The only two people that had remained the same were Sango and Lauren. Lauren seemed the same as ever and Sango was ultimately depicted as bad tempered and nasty. Soon enough Halloween came and the group were going out to trick or treat despite their age. 'Ding dong Ding dong!' the doorbell rang throughout the house and a flash of red and white was seen at the door almost immediately.

"Hello. Come in" Inu-Yasha said as he beckoned Emily, Skye, and Sango in to meet the rest of the group that was already gathered in the den. They had agreed to go as a feudal Japan sort of group so Inu-Yasha could wear his prized outfit that he had made a few years earlier after doing research on different time periods in the world's history.

All three filed in and saw that Miroku and Lauren were already seated on the couch talking. Miroku had a peculiar outfit that consisted of what looked like a black dress and dark purple cloth wrapped around him. He also had a weird stick with a circle at the top and three smaller circles hanging from the top one. Lauren was dressed all in white and had a mirror with her. When she tried she could make her eyes seem blank and indifferent. Emily, Skye, and Sango all had traditional kimonos on that Sango had helped them make since her grandmother knew how to and passed the knowledge onto Sango.

"Hey! Everyone ready to go?" Inu-Yasha asked picking up his pillowcase that would serve as his candy collector.

"Yeah, let's go get candy!!!" Emily yelled evidently excited. They all went out of the house and into the fast approaching darkness as they started out by going to their left and hitting each house on the street including their own.

"Wow, this hurts my feet a little." Skye complained as they marched down the road in complete darkness now.

"We've only been out for two hours and only have 3/4ths of our bags filled. So let's keep going!" Emily said as she bounced down the road obviously not able to feel fatigue.

"What time is it? Anybody know?" Lauren asked as they stepped up to a door and rang the doorbell. Before anyone got to answer the door opened and they all chorused the famous line "TRICK OR TREAT". Once they had all gotten a little bag filled with candy from this person Miroku answered Lauren's question.

"It's about 9:00pm give or take five minutes." He said without another thought about it.

The houses were thinning out and it was becoming more plains with peach and fruit crops on it. They had ventured into the rich part of their town where everyone could afford four or five acres of land. "Do you think we should turn back?" Sango asked as they trudged along the side of the road. No other person was there since all the kids had gone home and were in bed and there were mostly assholes that found it funny to egg houses out now.

"Yeah but after we hit this house right here." They were at the front of what looked like a street but all knew better and knew it was a driveway.

"This is why I don't come here on Halloween usually. The driveways have their own street name and are at least a mile long…damn." Sango grumbled as they made their way up to the house. As they neared they noticed that only one light was on and it didn't exactly look inviting.

"Well you have to have a little pain if you want to get the good candy. These people hand out king size candy bars without a second thought." Inu-Yasha said as they finally made it to the door and knocked.

They stood there for a while and there was no answer but there was still that singular light on in the house. "Maybe we should just go. They're not answering so maybe they don't want to be bothered." Skye said sheepishly as fear crept into her voice. "It's really creepy here, let's just go." She turned around and was faced with Lauren. Lauren didn't look too happy either.

"There is no one home I should point out." She said in a slow and steady voice.

"And you would know this how?" Skye asked when Lauren wouldn't move.

"Because this is my house" Her icy eyes glinted in the faint moonlight. She held up her mirror and faced it towards Skye's face. "Why don't you all stay for awhile hmm?"

"Uhh… Sure. Let's go" Skye moved out of Lauren's way so she could open the door.

"The door is open so you can go inside" They all agreed but Sango wasn't too sure about this. I mean sure she was their friend and everything but something just didn't seem right about this girl. There was something in her eyes that gave her away more than anything.

Sango dismissed it as her eyes playing tricks on her and followed everyone inside. Lauren was still holding up her mirror like it had some sort of significance with being something more than a mirror.

Once inside Sango noticed that the light spilled out from a door far up to their right and as the lights snapped on in the hallway the door to that room closed. "Follow me" Lauren said as she went up the stairs that were located to their left. They all followed her and soon enough stepped into her room. Everything looked like it was out of the eighteenth century.

They all dispersed and sat in various places including the vanity chair, the bed, a random chair by the window, and the windowsill. The door clicked shut and Lauren quickly locked the door as well. "I don't like people barging in without knocking first" She explained as she left the door, placing the key in her pocket. "I have a little brother and it's a hassle sometimes".

"Oh we know what you mean only too well." Emily said smiling. "Wish we had something like that for our doors. Would have helped a lot last summer that's for sure." Everyone tensed up and immediately felt uneasy. "Oh, sorry." Emily blushed at her foolish mistake and shut up quite quickly.

"Something happened last summer then?" Lauren asked her voice still eerily calm and cool.

"It's nothing you should be concerned with" Inu-Yasha all but growled while reflexively rubbing his right arm.

"Hmm…well then I won't ask anything more and soon you won't be either." Lauren said while walking over to lean against a far wall.

"Are you ok? You look a lot paler than usual," Sango asked as the girl's skin visibly whitened and her eyes darkened to an almost black color.

"Oh, I'm fine. But then again you shouldn't be worrying about me when it's yourselves you have to worry about now." Her eyes gave away no hint as to what she was talking about.

"Very funny Lauren! Har de har har har! You got us now drop the little act cause it's creeping me out." Emily said in a voice that was on the verge of trembling. Her lightheartedness quickly faded.

Lauren laughed at this lightly and bitterly, never taking her eyes off of Inu-Yasha. "Well I suppose I should show you what I mean then."

A/N: OHHHH!! Ok cliffhanger but I will update soon. See ya!


	14. Captured

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha.

A/N: Well I got around to updating. But be warned about this chapter because I am fucking pissed! So enjoy and review and I don't care if you flame me or not it'll just add to my PERFECT day!!(Sarcasm is heavily used).

Chapter 14- Captured

"Show us what you mean?" questioned Emily as she began to break a record for paleness. Inu-Yasha just sat coolly by seemingly indifferent.

"Dumb humans" Lauren said bitterly before turning her mirror on the group and paralyzing them all.

'What the hell?' Inu-Yasha thought as he tried to move but found he could not no matter what he did.

"Don't even try to fight it, that'll only make it worse." She remarked with a blank face. Everything was blank, her eyes, face, even her body language gave nothing away. "But before I capture you all I think I'd better tell you the truth. I am here on orders by a very powerful master that has seen all you do without you even knowing. My name is not Lauren, my real given name is Kanna and I am the keeper of souls" her mirror glinted harshly against the light in the room.

Inu-Yasha semi-scoffed but found his voice caught in his throat. Kanna went on not noticing the hanyou's struggle. "My mission was to capture a certain hanyou's soul by all means necessary and I think I've achieved that. Let's see, the freak plane accident, bringing Kagome back to life, killing certain family members, making sure Inu-Yasha suffered as much as possible, and now this. I think I've done pretty well considering it took this long to do it. You can come out now master." Kanna presumably had finished her speech.

A small speck could be seen jumping off the top of Inu-Yasha's head and bouncing on Emily, Miroku, Skye, and Sango to get to Kanna. Once it settled on Kanna's shoulder it spoke. "My name is Myoga-Jiji and I am the one who ordered these attacks to get Inu-Yasha's soul and make it so he shall never walk this earth ever again."

Everyone just stared because that was mainly all they could do but they also couldn't believe that THIS was the powerful master. Miroku tried to laugh but instead snorted quite loudly. "This is no joke!" Myoga-jiji yelled at him. "I have been waiting for over 500 years to capture Inu-Yasha. This is mainly because of his blood. His half brother had made a blood feud with my own family of powerful beings that, by the way, control demons and humans AND bend them to our very will. I will not rest until I have hunted down and captured the last of the Inu-Youkai." He puffed up in pride at finally cornering the last one of the family and glared at each of them in turn. "But it seems you all have been mixed up in this. Terribly sorry but we're going to take your souls also."

Inu-Yasha struggled to get his mouth to open so he could scream at the old fool and miraculously it did open, actually that was the only part of his body besides his eyes that could move at all. "SO THIS WAS BECAUSE OF MY STUPID BROTHER?" He screamed. It felt so wrong. Taking the lives of other people to get what you want. It was just wrong. "YOU KILLED THE PEOPLE I CARED ABOUT MOST JUST SO YOU COULD GET MY SOUL? WELL HERE IT IS! YOU HAPPY NOW?"

"Hmmm…maybe that was a mistake. Nevertheless yes I did and I did get what I wanted." Myoga-jiji

"Wait Inu-Yasha, weren't your parents your real parents? If that's true then you can't be related in this by a brother, you weren't even alive 700 years ago!" Apparently Sango had regained the use of her mouth as well.

There was a steady silence that stretched out and became uncomfortable very quickly. "Oh Inu-Yasha has never told you?" Myoga-jiji asked. "Well I wouldn't suppose he would tell anyone because that would mean he had been alive for over 700 years and no one could possibly live that long. But Inu-Yasha is adopted by his descendants and his brother is his real brother that I will go and take care of after this little fiasco, and his new fiancée as well."

"You're sick you know that?" Skye cried out obviously scared and hurt that all this had happened. "You set up the whole friggin thing!"

"Wait you're not being rational. Won't someone wonder where we all are? I mean we'd all disappear at the same time and it would look suspicious." Miroku said calmly trying to avoid his soul from being taken. If it got stolen now he'd NEVER be able to pick up another playboy ever! That was punishment enough without the fact that he wouldn't have a physical body anymore.

"We can take care of that with a simple spell. Well goodbye, have a nice eternity." Myoga-jiji said as he hopped off of Kanna's shoulder and slid under the door where a crack was just big enough so he could fit his fat little body under without getting stuck.

The next thing anyone remembered was the room around him or her fading and turning into a bottomless white space. Nothing was defined, there was no ceiling, no floor, no walls, no anything. Just white. They were floating it seemed but as they floated they noticed that they had taken their forms despite it being translucent.

"That should hold them all" Kanna looked at her handy work and shrugged indifferently. The soulless shells that she was now facing were frozen as they were before. They would stay there for all eternity and some. Just frozen in time.

Kanna had no more time to stay and dawdle so she quickly unlocked the door, stepped out of the room and brusquely closed it behind her. As she walked she turned all the lights off without touching a light switch once.

As she stepped outside she quickly turned the illusion she had set up off and the house returned to being as unused and abandoned as it ever was. As she walked away down the cracked path to the road the wind swept listlessly around her making her hair gently billow.

"I always love my work" A slight whisper in the wind as it were but it was loud enough for the souls she had captured to hear.

A/N: ok short chapter but I have other things I need to do.


End file.
